A GMD New Year
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: What better way for Fidget to celebrate New Year than with Olivia, Basil, Dawson, and Olivia's dad? After all these years of working for Ratigan, he is looking forward to starting a fresh start of the new year. I own nothing except my OCs Eve, Andrew, Flappy, and Stella.


It was a quiet evening on New Year's Eve in old London and this year, unlike the years that were celebrated in the dark, Fidget was there to celebrate with the Flavershams, Basil, and Dawson. Fidget sat in his room, gazing at the night sky until Olivia broke into his thoughts.

"Fidget!" she called.

"Livy?" Fidget said, his thoughts broken.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, I was just reminiscing."

Mr. Flaversham also stepped into the room. "Have you thought about what your New Year's resolution is?" he inquired, even though he and Olivia knew what the bat was going to say.

"No more crimes when I have Olivia to encourage me," Fidget replied. "What's yours?"

"Living our lives to the fullest," Mr. Flaversham replied, although it was almost linked to Fidget's resolution.

Fidget nodded.

"Ready to go to Basil's and see the star?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Olivia," Fidget said, facing away from the window, "This is going to be the best New Year ever!" He'd been hoping for good years ahead.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"That's right," Fidget said excitedly. "I am _pumped_!"

…

Basil, Dawson, and Mrs. Judson were taking the ornaments and decorations when they heard a knock.

"I'll get it," Basil said as he hurried toward the door and opened.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Basil!" Fidget, Olivia, and Mr. Flaversham cried.

"Happy New Year to you, too, Olivia. Fidget. Flaversham."

"Would you like to help us take down the tree, chaps?" Dr. Dawson asked.

"Sure thing," they replied; they were more than happy to help. So they took down decorations.

"Mr. Basil, what is your New Year's resolution?" Olivia asked.

"Well," Basil said, deep in thought, "Dawson and I are doing our mystery solving."

"Fidget and I will do our own mystery solving, too."

Basil winked to that.

"What's yours, doctor?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Flaversham," Dawson replied, "Same resolution as Basil's."

"Wonderful."

Just then, they heard a bark.

"Sounds like Toby's celebrating, too," Basil mused.

"Maybe he wants someone to play with," Fidget suggested.

"Or wants a treat," Olivia said.

Everyone put on their New Year's hats and made hot cocoa for their celebration outside.

…

Basil let out his visitors, the doctor, and the landlady to pay a visit to Toby. "Happy New Year, Toby!" they greeted.

"Toby, chap, would you like a treat?" asked Basil as he plucked out a dog biscuit.

Toby panted. Basil tossed it in the air and Toby caught it, then gobbled it up. Basil trained him very well.

"Basil, it's almost midnight!" Mrs. Judson told him, looking at her watch.

"It is?" Basil cried in shock, "Well, why didn't you say so before?!"

Toby led them outside to see a star everyone had been dying to see.

"Happy New Year, Baker Street friends!" Eve, Fidget's love interest and her brother, Flappy, Stella, Olivia's older sister, and Andrew, Olivia's friend shouted.

"Happy New Year, Eve," Fidget said.

"Happy New Year, Fidget!" Flappy said as he leapt into Fidget's arms.

"Oof!" Fidget gasped, "Flappy, you're getting big!"

"Happy New Year, Olivia!" Stella said. "Happy New Year, Basil!"

"Happy New Year, Stella!" Olivia and Basil replied.

"Happy New Year, Livy," Andrew said. He occasionally called her "Livy", unlike Fidget who did so a lot.

"Happy New Year, Fidget," Fidget's parents said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy New Year, Mom and Dad," Fidget said.

As the waited for the last minute of midnight, they sipped their hot chocolate.

At long last, a star has shone in the distance, which had shone a light through their eyes and within their hearts, including Fidget's. Fidget's new year was just the beginning of a new life with his friends and family.

The End

 **AN: Happy New Year, GMD fans! I was in a big hurry to get this one finished up before the start of the new year. Thanks to those who stuck with me.**


End file.
